Sleeping Angel
by Kim Zuki
Summary: [SUMARY] Jika tidur membuat orang di sekitar ku khawatir dan bersedih aku Kim Taehyung berjanji untuk selalu terjaga demi orang-orang yang aku sayangi. BTS and EXO fanfiction/GS/VHope/Yoonkook/Kaisoo/SuMin/
1. Chapter 1

**Sleeping Angel**

 **Sumary :**

Jika tidur membuat orang di sekitar ku khawatir dan bersedih aku Kim Taehyung berjanji untuk selalu terjaga demi orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

 **note :**

it's GS fanfiction, kalo gk suka tidak usah di baca silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.

.

..

...

...

"Tae bangun lahh mama merindukan mu"

...

Aku membuka mata ku, mebiasakan mata ku dengan cahaya yang masuk ke retina mata. Samar-samar aku melihat eomma ada di samping kiri ku dan mama di samping kanan ku menggang tangan ku erat yg sedang di infus. Akhh infus, aku ingat kecelakaan itu mobil yang terbalik dan setelahnya aku hanya merasakan bau anyir dan tubuh ku kebas lalu setelahnya gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Aku mencoba menggerakan jari ku perlahan, mama menyadarinya dan ia memandang ku dengan mata sembabnya. Sepertinya mama tidak berhenti menangis sejak beberapa hari yg lalu.

"Taehyung kau bangun ? Kau sadar nak?" Itu kata kata mama yang pertama aku dengar lalu aku melihat eomma keluar ruangan sepertinya untuk manggil perawat atau dokter.

"Mama aku pulang, jangan menangis lagi" lalu aku melihat mama menangis lagi, aku sangat merasa bersalah karna telah membuat semua orang khawatir, aku tersenyum lemah pandangan ku masih samar dan rasanya kepala ku berdenyut nyeri, berapa lama aku tidur tanya ku dalam hati. Tak lama berselang dokter datang memeriksa tubuh ku dengan segala peralatan yang ia bawa.

Aku mendengar dokter berbicara dengan daddy tentang keadaan ku yang membaik walaupun sepertinya aku harus rela tinggal di rumah sakit sampai keadaan ku lebih baik mungkin. Aku melihat daddy menghampiri ku lalu mengelus kepala ku sambil berbisik _"terima kasih akhirnya putri tidur daddy membuka mata indahnya"_ aku tersenyum mendengar bisikan daddy.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur dad?" Ucap ku serak

"Lima hari, tuan putri terlalu lama tertidur sampai membuat semua orang khawatir"

"Maafkan aku dad sudah membuat daddy khawatir" aku melihat daddy menangis dalam senyumannya air mata itu mengalir begitu saja membuat hati ku berdesir, beliau yang tegas berwibawa seorang pemimpin yg sangat di segani sekarang meneteskan air matanya dihadapan putri bungsunya. Aku sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat daddy khawatir setelah hampir 6 bulan tidak bertemu. Daddy lalu memeluk ku erat, aku merasakan kehangatan dari sosok seorang ayah yg sangat aku hormati. Daddy melepaskan pelukannya lalu membiar kan mama mendekat sambil memeluk ku membisikan kata kata sayang dan terima kasih karna sudah bertahan dan kembali untuk mereka.

...

Saat ini aku bisa melihata orang-orang yang aku sayangi berada di sini semua berkumpul di kamar rawat ku, aku bisa melihat kakak pertamaku Kim Seokjin putri sulung keluarga Kim yang sangat cantik dan masih terlihat muda meski sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri yg cantik sedang duduk di sofa bersama suaminya Kim ada kakak laki-laki kedua ku yang tampan Kim Jongdae aku selalu merengek kepadanya untuk di temani jalan-jalan tapi ia selalu sibuk alhasil aku akan selalu berakhir menghabiskam waktu dengan kakak ku yang lain Kim Jongin yang tak kalah tampan aku lebih dekat dengannya karna usia kami yg hanya terpaut 3 tahun, mereka sedang mengobrol bersama dengan seorang dengan jas dokternya yg tidak lain adalah kakak laki-laki tersayang ku Kim Jimin yang sudah menjadi dokter berkat otak cerdasnya di usian 22 tahun. Dan di sebelah ku ada kembaran ku Kim Baekhyun yang sangat cantik dan menawan kami tidak begitu mirip sebagai anak kembar walaupun kami lahir hanya terpaut 5 menit, tapi kami selalu bisa merasakan sakit jika terjadi sesuatu pada salah satu di antara kami, aku sangat menyayanginya karna kami satu. Ada orang tua ku yang merawatku sampai usia ku 12 tahun eomma dan appa yg jauh-jauh datang dari Indonesia bersama adik kecil ku Ivan yang sekarang sudah berusia 12 tahun.

"Kau, apa yang kau rasakan ketika tertidur selama itu heum ? Sampai aku takut kau tak akan bangun lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku hanya merasa seperti di rumah itu saja"

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Ayo ceritakan, aku ingin mendengar"

"Harus kah ? Aku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur lagi" jawab ku datar

"YAKKK! jangan! pokonya kau belum boleh tidur kau sudah terlalu banyak tidur selama ini"

"Hahhaha kau lucu sekali sih Baek, merindukan ku eoh ?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mu Kim Taehyung, aku takut kau benar-benar pergi, saat pagi tadi tiba-tiba keadaan mu menurun dan detak jantung mu melemah sungguh aku benar-benar takut kau akan pergi rasanya sakit di sini, seperti ada yg menusuk dan juga hikss.. kau benar-benar mebuat ku ingin masuk dan memaki mu karna telah membuat ku merasakan sakit yg amat sangat" Baekhyun yg menangis tersedu sambil memegang dada bagian kirinya membuat aku ikut meneteskan air mata ku, walaupun kami sering bertengkar tapi ikantan batin antara kami sangat kuat, aku mengelus tangannya yg ada di dada sambil menatapnya.

"Aku kan tidak pergi, aku sudah pulang, aku di sini, aku kembali karna aku merindukan. kalian sangat"

"Kalo begitu ceritakan apa yg ada di mimpi mu"

"Baik lah, tapi hapus dulu air mata mu, kau terlihat jelek jika menangis begitu" aku mengulurkan tisue yang terletak di sebelah meja tempat tidur ku. Baekhyun itu bukan gadis yg cengeng ia kuat dan selalu melindungi ku tidak seperti aku yg cengeng dan selalu berlindung di belakang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah sekarang ceritakan"

"Dengarkan baik-baik yaaa"

"Hemumm" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

...

 _"Aku membuka mata ku yang aku lihat langit-langit kamar yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat. Kamar ku di Indonesia, aku lupa kapan aku sampai di sini. Semuanya terasa nyata dan aku rasa ini bukan mimpi, aku keluar menghampiri eomma yg sedang memasak di dapur ada appa yg sedang membaca koran dan Ivan yg sedang mengolesi selai pada roti panggang kesukaannya di meja makan. Aku duduk di sebelah Ivan mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan memakannya. Tidak lama aku melihat Jongin oppa datang nampaknya ia akan kembali ke Inggris karna dia sudah membawa koper mencium pipi eomma dan pamit pada appa dan Ivan, aku mengikutinya sampai di mobil dan aku lupa kenapa aku bisa membawa koper berwana ungu di tangan ku, Jongin oppa pun memasukan koper yg aku bawa ke dalam mobil. Aku duduk di sebelahnya yg sedang mengemudi, benar saja perkiraan ku kita akan ke bandara._

 _Jongin oppa menoleh ke arah ku ia tersenyum, aku pun balas tersenyum padanya. Aku merasa the javu rasanya aku pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi kapan aku sendiri pun tak tau, hari ini rasanya aku terlalu banyak lupa padahal hari masih pagi. Karna terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran ku, aku baru tersadar ketika sudah berada di pesawat dan melihat Jongin oppa sedang terlelap sepertinya ia kelahan jadi aku pun ikut memejamkan mata ku karna aku tau perjalanan masih sangat jauh. Lagi-lagi aku terbangun dan sekali lagi aku melihat langit-langit kamar yg sudah lama tidak aku lihat jujur aku merindukannya bukan ini bukan di Indonesia, ini di Inggris kamar ku yg berada di inggris akh lebih tepatnya kamar kami karna di Inggris aku tidur satu kamar dengan Baekhyun, aku melihat Baehyun yang sedang menelungkupkan badannya di tempat tidur di sebelah ku nampaknya ia sedang mengerjakan proyek film pendeknya. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya jadi aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan berganti pakaian. Aku melihat kamar berkeliling, aku benar-benarerindukan kamar ini kamar yang menpunyai dua konsep ungu dan pink jika orang yg pertama kali melihat kamar kami pasti mereka akan berfikir kalo kamar ini seperti ruangan yg berbeda. Walaupun Baekhyun cuek dan terkesan barbar tapi ia sangat girly sangat mementingkan penampilannya berbeda dengan aku yg hanya suka memakai kaos dan celana jeans, terbukti kamar ini benar-benar cewek banget kalo orang Indonesia bilang. Satu sisi semua barang-barang berwarna ungu dan sisi lain berwarna pink. Sisi yg ungu tentu saja itu wilayah ku dan sisi yg pink bagian Baekhyun. Akh mungkin lain kali saja aku mejelaskan detailnya aku lapar jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun menuju dapur mencari makanan, saat berjalan menuju dapur aku mengalihkan perhatian ku pada keramaian yg terjadi di teras samping, di kolam bernang di sana ada Jin eonni yg sedang mengajari si kecil Nami berenang. Aku melambaikan tanga ku pada Nami dia balas melambaikan tangannya, lalu aku tersentak kaget karna aku merasakan sesuatu menabrak ku dari belakang dan aku melihat punggung Namjoon oppa yang sedang berjalan di depan ku yg terdiam._

 _Otak ku berfikir bergerak cepat. Aku bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku sudah di rumah tapi mengapa terjadi keanehan seperti ini. Aku berlari ke kamar Jimin oppa, aku akan bercerita dan bertanya tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada ku sekarang, ia pasti mengerti. Aku sempat melihat daddy dan Jongdae oppa yang sedang serius mengobrol di ruang keluarga aku tak perduli jika nanti aku akan di marahi daddy sekali pun karna berlari di dalam rumah dan nampaknya pun mereka tidak terganggu dengan aku yang berlari melewati mereka. Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin oppa tidak ada jawab jadi aku langsung membukanya dan menerobos masuk, aku melihat Jimin oppa yang terkaget melihat pintu kamar yang aku buka tiba-tiba dia melihat ke arah ku dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada komik yang ia baca. Aku duduk di sampingnya_

 _"Oppa ada suatu yg aneh, tadi aku merasa Namjoon oppa menembus ku padahal sangat jelas aku ada di hadapannya, apa ada sesuatu yg terjadi ? Ayo beri tau aku, apa aku aneh ?" Aku mengadu padanya seperti yg sudah-sudah aku selalu mengadu kepadanya._

 _"Aku merasa hari ini aneh oppa sangat aneh, pagi ini saja aku sudah banyak lupa. Bahkan aku lupa kapan aku sampai di sini apa aku mulai pikun ? Apa ini ciri-ciri aku terkena Alzaimer?" Tidak bergeming Jimin oppa tetap diam membacanya. Tidak merasa terganggu dengan ocehan ku sejak tadi, aku berfikir apa ia marah pada ku karna menerobos kamarnya tanpa permisi ? Tapi biasanya juga tidak apa-apa ia tidak akan marah hanya karna hal sepele semacam ini._

 _"Oppa?"_

 _"Apa oppa mendengar ku?"_

 _"Hey !" Aku menyenggol lengannya aku kaget aku aku aku tidak bisa menyentuh Jimin oppa. Aku kaget sangat kagett. Aku bardiri menatapnya, "apa aku sudah jadi hantu" gumam ku murung. Aku meninggalkan jimin oppa lalu berjalan lemas ke luar kamar tanpa sadar langkah kaki ku berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang adalah kamar orang tua ku. Aku mendengar isakan dari dalam kamar aku melihat mama menangis tangisannya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat_

 _"pulang lah ke rumah sayang, mama merindukan mu" kata-kata itu yg selalu di gumamkan mama sambil menangis. Aku menghampiri mama dan aku semakin kaget karna foto yg sejak tadi mama lihat adalah foto ku ketika pertama kali aku debut bersama girl band ku. Mama sangat menyukainya karna mama bilang aku terlihat sudah dewasa di foto itu padahal waktu itu usia ku masih 14 tahun. Aku semakin penasaran dan semakin mendekat aku sedih aku ada di hadapan mama tapi mama tetap meminta aku pulang. Mama tidak bisa melihat ku itu faktanya._

 _"Ma mama ini Tae, aku sudah pulang kan, mama jangan menangis aku mohon" mama diam dan semakin menangis tangisannya membuat ku ikut menangis aku melihat daddy masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeluk mama "daddy katakan pada mama, katakan pada mama kalau aku ada di sini di hadapan mama, aku sudah pulang, katakan pada mama dad aku mohon dad! mama dan Jimin oppa tidak mendengar ku" daddy tidak berkata apa apa seakan daddy juga tidak mendengar omongan ku dan aku semakin menangis di buatnya aku menangis semakin kencang dan tidak ada yg memperdulikan ku padahal saat itu ada Baehyun yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar dan memeluk mama._

 _"Aku sudah pulang kenapa kalian tidak menganggap ku ada kenapa ? Apa yg harus aku lalukan mama aku di sini ma aku di sini" isakan ku semakin keras dan kepala ku terasa berputar dan dada ku terasa sakit semuanya memutih dan aku tidak bisa melihat mama dan Baekhyun yang sedang dalam pelukam daddy mereka semakin jauh dan lalu menghilang. Kepala ku semakin berputar dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di sebuah ruanga yang semuanya putih tidak ada apa apa di sana hanya putih sejauh mata memandang. Aku mulai mengingat semua kejadian dan keanehan yg aku alami hari ini. Aku baru sadar ternyata sejak tadi mereka semua tidak bisa melihat ku. Ivan yang tidak menyadari keberadaan ku di sampingnya biasanya jika ada aku dia akan sangat manja, lalu appa dan eomma yang tidak mencium pipi ku ketika aku akan pergi ke bandara dan hanya memeluk Jongin oppa, Jongin oppa yang hanya tersenyum ke arah ku yang aku baru sadari karna aku memeluk boneka yg aku berikan pada Jongin oppa ketika ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Baekhyun yang mendiamkan ku di kamar, Nami yg melambaikan tangannya bukan pada ku tapi pada Namjoon oppa, lalu terakhir Jimin oppa yg tidak bisa aku sentuh. Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa ingin pulang ke rumah ku yang sesungguhnya_

 _ **"pulang lah, kami menunggu mu. Mama tidak akan marah yang penting kamu pulang"**_

 _ **"Pulang nak jangan pergi mama mohon"** lagi lagi suara mama yg aku dengar memohon agar aku pulang. Yaa sekarang aku benar-benar ingin pulang ke rumah _

_" **mama aku ingin pulang bertemu kalian semua, aku takut di sini aku sendiri di sini**_ _ **Mama aku ingin pulang"** setelahnya aku merasa semua berputar dan aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit""_

"Nah selesai hanya itu saja sebenarnya tapi aku benar-benar takut aku merasa kesepian di sana" aku mengalihkan tatapan ku pada semua yg ada ada di ruangan rawat ku, nampaknya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mendengar cerita ku tapi semua orang. Aku bisa melihat semua yang ada di sini menangis terutama mama dan eomma yang sampai terisak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menangis lagi? Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi karna aku. Aku memang anak nakal jadi jangan menangis lagi karna aku" aku aku menundukan kepala ku lalu merasakan peluka yang erat dari Jongin oppa ia memeluk ku dan ia juga menangis terlalu banyak air mata di sini aku tidak sanggup sungguh.

"Dasar anak nakal, jadi kamu benar-benar ikut bersama ku sejak aku berada di Indonesia sampai ke inggris ? Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh tidak sadar bahwa kau yg ada di sebelah ku" aku bingung dengan apa yg Jongin oppa katakan lalau ia melepas pelukan ku. Melihat semua kebingungan di wajah ku Jimin oppa mendekat dan memegang tangan ku menggenggamnya erat

"Semua semua yg kau lewati itu nyata semuanya terjadi, jadi selama kau tidur kau selalu ada di sekitar kami. Terima kasih karna telah kembali untuk kami. Kami semua menyayangi mu" aku tertegu mendengar semua penjelasannya jadi semua nyata semuanya terjadi dan aku benar-benar ada di sana.

"Berjanji lah untuk tidak akan pergi dan mebuat kami khawatir lagi" ucap Jongdae oppa

"Nde oppa tidak akan, aku berjanji"

"Dan berjanji lah cepat sembuh seperti semula" aku mengangguk semangat. Aku berjanji benar tidak akan pergi meninggalkan mereka dan dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Untuk semua yang aku sayangi dan menyayangi ku, orang tua ku, eonni, oppa, Baekhyun, teman, sahabat dan kau yang sedang ada di sana yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku berjajanji tidak akan meninggalakan kalian dan akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Aku Kim Taehyung sangat menyayangi kalian semua.

 **FIN**

yaha selesaiii.. bagai mana ? aku menulis ini hanya butuh waktu dua jam karna ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dan maaf jika sedikit aneh kkkk. review pleas pendapat kalian bener-bener bikin semangat ku menulis. kalo respon bagus nanti akan ada sequel mungkin 10 review. oke sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ff abal ku sampai bertemu nanti. bay bay :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary :

Jika tidur membuat orang di sekitar ku khawatir dan bersedih aku Kim Taehyung berjanji untuk selalu terjaga demi orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

note :

it's GS fanfiction, kalo gk suka tidak usah di baca silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini.

HopeV

Namjin

Etc

.

..

...

...

Aku adalah anak bungsu dari 6 bersaudara keluarga yang besar kan?? Ayahku duda beranak tiga dan juga pengusaha sukses asal Rusia yang menikahi ibuku yang asli Korea merupakan seorang janda beranak satu. Hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang merupakan hasil dari pernikahan mereka. Kami hidup dengan rukun meskipun kami saudara tiri dan tinggal di negara yang berbeda. Aku menetapkan di korea dengan Jongin oppa, dulu dengan jin eonni hanya saja sejak menikah ia tinggal di paris bersama suaminya.

"Taehyungie" lamunan ku buyar mendengar panggilan dari mommy

"ya mom? " jawabku serak

" apa ada yg sakit, kenapa diam saja? " aku melihat wajah khawatir mommy aku tersenyum agar meyakinkan bawa aku memang sudah lebih baik

"aku tidak apa mom sungguh"

"mommy hanya khawatir saja" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut ku

"Hobi bilang ia sudah sampai di korea kakak mu sedang menjemput nya"

"bukan kah oppa sedang tour?"

"ia bergegas pulang setelah konser selesai, ia terus miminta maaf pada mommy karena tidak bisa menjenguk mu"

"oppa selalu begitu" aku terdiam dan mengingat satu hal "mom apakah para member sudah di beritahu?"

"sudah sayang, daddy sesegera mungkin memberi tau agency dan para member ketika kamu sadar"

"maaf ya mom aku sungguh anak yang merepotkan"

"tidak ini bukan salah mu, semuanya sudah appa mu urus tentang kecelakaan itu tidak usah khawatir"

Pintu kamar ku terbuka seorang perawat dan dua orang dokter masuk yang salh satunya sangat aku kenal Jongin oppa

"aku merindukan adik kecil ku" bisiknya sambil mengecup kening ku yang masih di perban

"nah sekarang ayo kita periksa putri tidur kita ini" ucap dokter yang kemarin juga memeriksa ku, perawatan mengganti botol infus ku dengan yang baru sebari dokter memeriksa.

"apa yang kau rasakan? Sakit? " katanya sambil memegang lengan bagian kiri ku

Aku mengangguk "sedikit"

"coba gerakkan tangan mu perlahan "

Aku menggerakkan tangan kiri ku perlahan aku merasa sakit di lengan bagian bawah ku

"di sini sakit?" aku megangguk

"sekarang gerakan tangan kanan mu"

Kembali aku menggerakkan tangan kanan ku perlahan tidak ada yg sakit hanya sedikit kebas karena sudah lama tidak di gerakan

"tidak sakit" jawab ku

"oke sekarang bagian kaki, apakah kau merasakan ini? " tanya dokter kim

aku menganggu menanggapi nya aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir mommy dan Jongin oppa di sana, entah kenapa tiba tiba aku kaget kemudian merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian dada sebelah kiri aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku baik baik saja tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dokter kim terlihat kaget begitu pula mom dan Jongin oppa. Tepat saat itu Hobi oppa datang bersama Jimin mereka juga kaget dengan keadaan ku yg tiba-tiba memburuk mommy sudah menangis di pelukan jimin, ada apa ini kenapa sakitnya tidak berkurang aku meremas dada bagian kanan ku yang terasa sakit Hobi oppa tepat berada di sisi kanan ku dan memegang tangan kanan ku menggenggamnya, Jongin oppa membisikan kata-kata penenang di telinga ku. Sampai saat aku bisa memusatkan perhatian ku lagi yang aku dengar dokter kim terus meminta ku untuk tetap bernafas perlahan aku menurutinya, entah sejak kapan aku di pakaikan alat bantu pernafasan, aku bisa bernafas sedikit lebih lega tapi dada ku masih terasa sangat sakit sampai rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang dan aku tertidur.

Taehyung pov end

Semua yang ada di sana masih belum bisa menghilangkan wajah khawatir nya setelah kejadian tadi yang cukup mengagetkan

"kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk adik mu Jongin jangan khawatir nanti ketika keadaannya mulai membaik kita akan melakukan citiscan dan terapi untuk pemulihannya yang terpenting sekarang kita berdoa semoga Taehyung kuat dan akan kembali seperti semula"

"terima kasih hyung" jawab Jongin sambil mengguk hormat pada seniornya tersebut.

Hoseok masih tetap ada di seblah Taehyung menggengam tangannya tidak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Taehyung. Jimin duduk di sofa bersama tuan dan nyonya Corenz.

"bagaimana Jongin?? " akhirnya suara Mr Corenz memecah keheningan

" benturan di dadanya cukup keras, itu seperti membuat Tae trauma sehingga rasa sakit yang berlebihan dapat menyebabkan ia sesak nafas dan merasakan sakit lagi"

"Suho hyung sudah mengecek respon Taehyung yang sangat baik menanggapi setiap perkataan nya, aku sendiri juga kaget ketika Tae mengalami serangan panik seperti itu"

"apa ada masalah dengan kakinya? " itu suara jimin

"kakinya terjepit badan mobil Karena itu kakinya dalam beberapa saat akan sulit di gerakan, bukan kelumpuhan mom dan dad tidak usah khawatir Tae tetap bisa menari lagi ketika sudah sembuh"

"syukurlah" ketiganya menghela nafas lega.

"jin nunna akan datang sebentar lagi katanya"

"Jongin kau sudah makan nak, anak mommy nampak pucat" ucap mrs Corenz

"aku belum ingin makan mom, rasanya belum bisa meninggalkan Tae"

"Tae sudh ada kami di sini yang menjaga, kau segera makan Jimin temani hyung mu makan"

"oke dad, tidak ada penolakan hyung" kata jimin sambil menyeret Jongin keluar

"Kami akan menghubungi mu jika Tae bangun daddy janji"

Akhirnya Jongin mau juga pergi keluar untuk makan, rasa bersalahnya karena membiarkan Taehyung di lokasi syuting sendirian membuatnya menyesal. Biasanya ia yang akan menemani Tae syuting sampai selesai meskipun sampai tengah malam bahakan meski harus begadang pun ia rela. Hanya saja ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi Jongin sedang ada di ruang oprasi karena ada pasien darurat yang harus segera di tangani.

Jelas semua orang tau kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahannya hanya saja rasa sayangnya terhadap Taehyung membuat Jongin merasa salah sampai seperti itu.

Para member girl grup Angel datang untuk menjenguk Taehyung. Angel hanya terdiri dari 4 member Taehyung sebagai vokal dan dancer, Yoongi sebagai main raper, Dyo sebagai main vocal dan Minseok sebagai vocal. Para member khawatir ketika mendengar kabar dari agensi bahwa Taehyung kecelakan dan sampai koma. Sayang ketika hari dimana Taehyung masuk ruang ICU para member tidak bisa datang hanya Yoongi saja yang sedang berada di Korea sedangkan yang lain sedang Syuting di luar negri. Kecelakaan Taehyung menjadi berita besar di Korea karena mereka sudah debut selama 7tahun dan Taehyung mempunyai julukan National Anggel karena bukan hanya kecantikan parasnya saja yang patut di kagumi tetapi iner beautynya juga patut di contoh.

Selain salah satu member girl grup terkena di Korea bahkan di dunia ia juga seorang aktris yang bahkan sudah di akui dunia kemampuan aktingnya dalam film vampire yang terkenal. Ketika berita tersebar semua orang mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran berita tersebut sampai pihak agency mengkonfirmasi keadaan tersebut, bahkan sampai hari ini pun para wartawan masih betah berdiam diri di luar rumah sakit untuk mendengar kabar terbaru akan keadaan Taehyung.

Saat para Angel datang hanya ada Hobi yang berada di kamar rawatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tae" tanya Minseok padanya

"masih dalam pengaruh obat penenang, tadi sempat sesak nafas dan dadanya sakit akhirnya dokter memberikan obat penenang" jawab Hobi sambil terus memandang Tae yang sedang terpejam.

"kau benar-benar datang langsung dari jepang? "

" ya nun pekerjaan selesai lebih cepat jadi aku sendiri langsung terbang ke sini"

"istirahat sebentar biar kami yang menggantikan mu"

"tak apa Dyo nuna aku hanya ingin di sampingnya sekarang, karna aku tidak ada di saat tersulit ia kemarin"

"ia gadis kuat hob"

"aku beneran-benar akan memperkarakan siapapun yang berani mensabotase Tae seperti ini"

Yoongi menarik tangan Hobi untuk duduk di sofa di ruangan tersebut

"duduk di sini istirahat kan kepala mu, kau pucat manager oppa akan membawa kan makanan sebentar lagi" ketika Hobi akan bangun kembali mendekati tempat tidur Taehyung Yoongi bersuara lagi

"duduk di situ Jung Hoseok biar aku yang menggantikanmu" kemudian Hobi kembali duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa sepertinya benar ia butuh memejamkan mata sebentar kepalanya sakit semalaman tidak tidur takut Tae merasakan kesakitan lagi dan ia tidak bangun.

Minseok mengelus rambut Taehyung sayang sang eonni tertua sangat mengkhawatirkan maknenya.

"maaf eonni baru bisa datang cantik" kata Minseok sambil berbisik, Dyo memegang tangan Tae yang bebas dari jarum infus

"tangannya dingin apa ia kedinginan"

"tidak, tangannya memang selalu dingin jika ia sakit" jawab Yoongi sambil terus menatap Tae yang sedang terlelap dengan tenang.

Dyo duduk di sofa sebelah Hobi

"yang lain pada kemana? "

" dad sedang ke kantor polisi, mom dan Jimin pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil barang Tae dan Joingin ada oprasi"

"Jin eonni? "

" sedang menebus obat sebentar lagi datang"

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan Jin serta manager mereka masuk sambil membawa obat dan makanan.

"ouh ada kalian, terimakasih sudah berkunjung" katanya sambil memeluk Dyo yang lebih dekat dengannya dan memeluk yoongi serta Minseok.

"masih belum bangun ya"

"belum, nampaknya ia sedang bermimpi indah"

"tentu saja hoby nya kan tidur, gadis nakal" kata jin sambil mencium keningnya.

"Dad menelepon ku tadi, katanya pelaku yang tertangkap sudah di introgasi, katanya ia orang suruhan" jin duduk di sebelah Dyo kemudian.

"orang suruhan? " kata Minseok bingung.

"ya, daddy bilang ia di minta oleh salah seorang pesaing bisnis daddy, kalian tau kan kadang cara kotor sekali pun akan mereka jalani untuk balas dendam"

"lalu kenapa harus taehyung" kata Hoseok kesal ia tidak bisa menutupi kekesalannya.

"semua orang juga tau Taehyung adalah pewaris sah semua harta keluarga Corenz sayang ia salah masih ada Baekhyun yang adalah saudara kembar Taehyung" jawab Yoongi

"benar apa yang Yoongi katakan, hanya Taehyung dan Baekhyun saja anak kandung mom dan dad sedangkan aku dan Jongin adalah anak yang di bawa daddy dari ibu kami sedangkan Jongdae anak mommy dari mantan suaminya dan Jimin anak dari istri daddy yang ke3"

"semuanya sudah di rencanakan dengan matang katanya sudah menyelidiki apa saja jadwal Taehyung dan mereka akan menyerang ketika ia sendiri dan yahh kemarin ketika kecelakaan ia benar-benar sendiri di dalam mobil dan hanya ada kamera saja di dalam mobilnya"

"siapa pesaing Tn Corenz yang merencanakan itu semua?"

"Park Chanyeol, adik kandung mommy"

TBC

Yuhuuuu Chapter 2 up, sudah lama banget pengen lanjut cuma emang lagi sibuk kuliah aku harap kalian semua enjoy baca cerita kelanjutan ini yang di publish 2015 kecewa sih gk ada yg review padahal aku berharap banyak sama review kalian yang mendukung. Next kalo baca aku tunggu review nya yaaaa kali aja ada yang bisa kasih saran saran boleh, karna tadinya ini cuma oneshoot cuma akhirnya tertarik buat ngelanjutin. Thanks yang udah mau sekedar lewat dan baca... Big Hug for All


End file.
